Smoke
"I've got a bullet just for you" '' ''- Bunnykill 5.2 Smoke is the most recurring rival or enemy of Snowball in the Bunnykill series. He is a ruthless and highly trained assasin that does not care about anyone but himself. Smoke will do just about anything to get the job done. Whether it be hiring minions to do the job for him. Using his minions as sacrificial pawns to see what his target is capable of. Or backstabbing those close to him. As shown when he left his employer Prof. Sludge for dead after he himself injected an incomplete formula into Dust. With this mentality it is unknown why he saved Snowball so many times in Bunnykill 3 Vol. 1-2 (it's possible that he knew he could not take on Prof. Sludge on his own). Appearances Bunnykill In Smoke's first appearance, he is the main antagonist. Smoke sends his minions to attack Snowball, but they are all killed. He then decides to deal with Snowball himself. Smoke seems to be easily dominating Snowball, but is caught off guard when Snowball picked up a piece of his broken katana, and used it to slit his throat. Bunnykill 2 Smoke appears as a cameo in the very beginning. He is feuding with Dust over a crate of carrots. Bunnykill 3 Vol. 1 Smoke is sent by his employer to kill Prof. Sludge. While on the Moon Fortress base he encouters Snowball and realizes they are both after the same target. Smoke even saves Snowball from being killed by one of the grunts. But Smoke, not liking teamwork, goes one way and tells Snowball to go the other. Bunnykill 3 Vol. 2 Smoke saves Snowball from a giant cyborg that is about to gun him down. The two then work together together for a short period of time and split up once again. He then saves Snowball from the giant cyborg again and the two rush to find Prof. Sludge. They find him and kill him. But soon discover that he has activated Android Dust. Android Dust fights the duo, eventually killing Smoke. But is then killed by Snowball afterwards. Bunnykill 5.1 Smoke is hired as a personal bodyguard by Prof. Sludge. When Snowball confronts them, Sludge puts a blast proof glass wall infront of Snowball to stall him. Smoke knows he will break the glass soon, so he pushes Sludge out of the way and injects the incomplete Formula from a machine into Dust himself. After the injection he runs to an elevator to get out of the room and leaves Prof. Sludge for dead. Bunnykill 5.2 Smoke is being chased by Dust in an attempt to get revenge for making him kill his friend Snowball. Dust goes through extreme lengths to get to him. Smoke eventually encounters Dust and the two have a long battle. In the end, Dust kills Smoke and proceeds to find and kill the man responsible for his capture. Powers & Abilities *Martial Artist: Smoke's martial arts skills are far superior to Snowball's as shown in Bunnykill. *Expert Marksmen: Smoke is highly skilled and expierenced in the use of any kind of weaponry. Relationships * Snowball - It is unknown if they are enemies or rivals, Smoke has helped Snowball in Bunnykill 3 Vol. 1-2, and they actually work very well together. but was completely against him in Bunnykill and Bunnykill 5.1. Trivia *Smoke, along with Dust and Prof. Sludge, are the only main characters not to appear in Bunnykill 4. *Smoke has the title as "The Bad-ass" of Bunnykill. *Smoke was the first person to use the Giant Bunnies as Henchmen in the entire Bunnykill series. *Smoke has 8 accounted for kills in the Bunnykill series. (Which is 2% of the kills in the series) Gallery Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bunnies Category:Mercenaries Category:Deceased